Sleeping Lucy
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: In the battle against Tartaros Lucy gives all of her magic and sacrifices her life. What can Natsu do to wake his precious nakama? NOTE: starts at the tartaros arc. may contain spoilers. :3 NaLu
1. The Light of that certain Night

**A/N:** this is my first fic and I wrote this with the desire to bring NaLu together!

NaLu fangirls rule! lol

so I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I cried writing this fic. and for the dramatic effects read it while playing I won't give up by Jason Mraz.. ^^

If you have time please leave your reviews below. I will read them and learn from them.. :*

if you liked it then please follow this story.

Thanks! *bows*

**Disclaimer:** this wonderful story and its characters was brought to us by hiro mashima and not me.

Sleeping Lucy chapter 1 : The Light of that certain night

Everyone around me is lying on the floor unconscious while I stood in the middle of the wreckage being protected by water. I thought I was their only chance. For once, Natsu, Erza, Gray, everyone, I'll hold the baton for a while.

"_Hige Oyaji_!" I called out to the celestial spirit king who is now battling with the king of Hades. I didn't give him a time to respond and instead I continued on what I was about to say. "_… Lend me your power. The power to protect my friends, the power to save them like how I was repeatedly saved by them countless of times! For them_…" I gritted my teeth, balled my fists and held my head up high "_For them I ask you this… please return everyone in fairy tail's magic the way they were before we came here in Tartaros_!"

"_Old friend…_" The celestial spirit king started off with his voice that roared loudly in my surroundings, "_my power is always to your avail but I'm afraid that I don't have the privilege to do so my powers alone won't suffice_." He sadly told me as I stood there shocked. "_I… I'll sacrifice my magic power to the last drop… use it… so that everyone can fight again… I no longer have any regrets… Please! Hige Oyaji!_"

I was truly scared but tears and fright won't get me anywhere. "_Hige Oyaji... Can you do what I ask if I give you all of what I have left?_" I repeated.

"Old friend… sacrificing oneself for the benefit of your comrades is but a noble thing indeed… for that determination and love for everyone in Fairy Tail… I assure you, old friend that I can do what you ask me… I will not let my old friend's sacrifice go to waste…" with what the celestial spirit king said I was ready. Ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of my Fairy Tail family. "_then… Hige Oyaji… please hurry up and help everyone…_" With that our agreement was finalized.

I know Natsu will probably be angry at me for doing this but this isn't throwing away my life. This is using my life to its maximum value for the people that I love, for my family, for Fairy Tail. That's the true meaning of sacrifice.

Jackal stood not too far from me looking as irritated as ever. I looked at him while a water barrier that protected me from his explosions continually wrapped me up. I was focusing all the magic power I have left so that I could get things done with this one attack.

Behind me the celestial spirit king fought his might against the king of Hades that held the book called E.N.D. I neither had time nor the want to see what could possibly happen if that book ever comes to life so I called out to the Celestial Spirit King. As if he understood what I meant for calling him he immediately turned and gave out his iconic smirk.

I readied myself, concentrated as the surrounding air started to shift its ways and also as the ground where I stood, glowed. I closed my eyes and thought 'I'll have a lot of time to cry later but for now, saving my friends would matter a lot more.'

"Nee Natsu…" I said as I looked up at the sky. "Before I joined the guild, I was very unsure of what will become of me… but then I met you and Happy…" I continued as stared and walked towards Jackal. "You bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Jackal yelled as he kept on attacking me with his explosions.

"Erza… and Gray too… we became Fairy Tail's strongest team… We faced everything that went our way head on… We may have stumbled and fell but in the end we found our way… I love Fairy Tail… I learned to smile amidst everything… I tried my best and lived this long… it's time… Thank you very much… minna…" tears poured down my cheeks, as I was unable to stop my emotions.

I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away… "Stars high in the heavens, show yourself to me with your brilliance. Tetrabiblos, I'm the ruler of the stars…" I started to chant.

"What prank are you trying to pull you bitch!" Jackal cursed but I didn't give him much thought.

"The… Aspect is perfect…" I continued. "Open your raging gate…"

"You didn't even mind my presence you shitty guild mages!" Jackal said as he jumped towards the light that was encircling me.

"88 Stars of the Heavens!" I shouted as I lifted my hand with the fairy tail mark. I gestured the sign fairy tail uses as farewell. I pointed to the sky and stuck out my thumb.

"URANO METRIA!" I yelled giving out all of what I have in that one last attack. Jackal flew a few feet away from me. He was unconscious.

The celestial spirit king, as if on cue gave everyone's strength and powers back.

'I did it.' I said as I congratulated myself. I wanted to stand but my knees got all wobbly, I expected my body to hit the ground hard as I lose my consciousness but fortunately, Natsu caught me just in time.

"You did a great job Lucy. It seems that the mustache man took out the king of Hades, you took out Jackal and saved all of our asses this time." Natsu said with an assuring smile on his face.

"Natsu." I managed to smile a bit as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I spoke while trying not to choke down the words. My whole body slowly glowed as the surroundings darkened as if immediately turning from day to night. The sparkles of light that my body was giving off was dispersed bit by bit towards the sky. It was like watching the night sky surrounded by fireflies and stars. "Lucy! W-what's happening?! Tell me!" Natsu said barely being able to pronounce the words right. I smiled as my tears fell. I touched Natsu's face looked him in the eyes and said "Natsu… don't pick fights with Happy, okay? Don't run around wrecking towns and villages when your doing your jobs. Don't challenge people from the guild out of the blue…"

"Lucy I'm asking you what you're doing! Don't joke around! Don't say those things like you're saying goodbye! If you're going to continue then I won't listen!"

"Stubborn as always… You don't know when to give up… You're slow, brutal, frank,noisy and a big idiot… but you always lead the group to where it's supposed to head… You… You're always ready to do everything for your friends… Sorry… this is the last thing I could do for you…" Natsu's tears fell on my face. He was closing his eyes real hard.

"Lucy…" he said as he held the hand were my guild mark is at tightly and rested his forehead onto mine.

"I've made a wager with the celestial spirit king… I wanted to save everyone… I'm happy that I was able to see you up until the last moments… Sorry… I won't be able to go to jobs together with you guys…" I sobbed as my hand that Natsu was holding slowly became transparent.

He wiped my tears away, looked up at the skies, and shouted "**CELESTIAL SPIRIT BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE LUCY! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DO! YOU'RE TERRIBLY GONNA TASTE MY FLAMES! YA HEAR ME! STOP MAKING LUCY DISAPPEAR! I'M GOING TO PLUCK THAT MUSTACHE OFF YOU! STOP!** "

I bursted into tears. "Natsu, don't badmouth the spirits!"

I really wanted to stay longer. I thought I'll have no more regrets. I thought I would be able to do this for the guild but I never wanted to make Natsu this sad.

Natsu held me in his arms tightly as I went and poured my tears out. "Those Tartaros' bastards are gonna pay for making you cry." He cried.

"Beat them a million times over for me, Natsu."

"And I promise I'm going to get you back…"

"Are you kidding? That's impossible…"

"Lucy… Stay… Don't leave…"

"That's… That's also impossible…" I said awaiting for the last light to disappear. Wrapped up in his arms while his lips utter only my name.


	2. A Key, A Gift

**A/N : **Hi again! I've finished chapter two.. I cried a lot when Lucy died.. which sounds really stupid because I was the one who made that happen but I just felt so bad for Natsu…

Here I am.. staying up late again… It's already half past three here I haven't slept because I think killing Lucy would make Natsu give me nightmares… /dies

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too..

Wait did you enjoy the first one?

Who am I kidding.. xD

Well the author's note is taking a lot more space than the story so… till the next chapter.. /winks winks

**DISCLAIMER: **The story and characters are brought to this world by Hiro Mashima-sama and not me since that would be impossible cause my drawing sucks bigtime.

**IMPORTANT REMINDER : **you will encounter the words "Magnan Portam" its meaning is simply grand gate.

Chapter 2: A Key, A Gift

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu! Wake up!" I heard Lucy's voice say. Like hell am I going to wake up! I'm so tired I want to sleep more. "Geez.. Natsu! Did you forget what day it is today?" What is she talking about? Oh! And Why was she waking me up? Did I end up sleeping in her room again?

"_Natsu! You overdid it again_!"

"So what if I did?"

"_Natsu look! I've already got the guild's mark_!"

"Good for you Luigi…"

"NATSU! Wake up!" I shot up and fell from my bed. Lying on the cold hard floor I opened my eyes and saw Happy. "Happy?" He looked gloomy and he was fighting back his tears. "Natsu. You're so mean!

"What's the matter Happy?"

"You forgot what day it is today? And I didn't even want to remind you again!"

I was about to ask Happy what it was that he meant by those words but my mind seemed to have the right timing and made me remember. "Lucy's… that's today huh." I said as I stared at the floor. I'm such an idiot. Dreaming about her and not even remembering what today was.

I looked all over my house. It was such a disaster before but Lucy cleaned it for us and now it was back to being a disaster. I patted Happy's head. "Happy, we've got to look our best for Lucy." I told him. "Aye!" he said through his tears as he brought out the suit we both planned to wear.

We dressed up and went on our way to were Lucy's grave stood. Master asked me where to put it and I immediately pointed to that location because it is a place where you can see lots of stars; a place that Lucy might've wanted to see if she was alive. It was near the edge of a cliff in the middle of Magnolia's forest.

When we arrived everyone looked gloomy and the rain gave a more depressing aura. Everyone was crying their eyes out. My eyes however lost a lot of tears the day Lucy left, maybe that was the reason why I can't cry right now. Or maybe it was the effect of wearing clothes that I'm not used to.

I felt like a lost child. The sadness wasn't even close to when Igneel left me. Maybe if Igneel left me ten times over I might've felt this bad.

"Lucy Heartfilia was a stellar spirit mage like no other. She as well as her sacrifice will forever be engraved in our hearts…" Gramps narrated. He went on but I think the words were to deep that I wasn't able to catch a bit of what he meant.

"Natsu the others are headed back." Lisanna said as she tugged my coat. I looked around and noticed that it was dark already. How did time flew by so fast? "Natsu." She called again. "I think I'm going to stay here for a while." I answered as I walked towards Lucy's grave and sat in front of it, neatly putting the flowers I picked above it together with the flowers everyone brought.

"Lucy. I beat the Tartaros' bastards a million times over like you told me!" I proudly said. "You told me not to pick fights, not to challenge anyone out of the blue and not to go around wrecking things when I'm out for a job. You're really stupid, aren't you? You really think I could do that? That's not in my character at all! You even made me put on this ridiculous suit!" I blabbered as the tears finally fell. Happy was beside me as well, holding a bouquet of fish wrapped in pink.

"Natsu." Happy mumbled my name. "Happy, Lucy won't be happy if we keep on bringing the gloom here. It's already enough that everyone came and cried their eyes out this morning." I answered.

"But you're crying too… that's unfair."

"Hey hey. Since when did you learn to talk back?"

"Since I learned to speak. Natsu you idiot!"

"Happy. Call me whatever you want but I will get Lucy back."

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"I promised Lucy that I will get her back."

"Natsu… that's impossible." Happy said while looking down.

"Funny, Lucy said the same thing. Are you going to grow boobs and call spirits next Happy?" I sarcastically said while looking into the far horizon seriously. "I'll get her back Happy, even if that means tearing apart that spirit world. I-"

Suddenly the rain stopped and a blinding light appeared then vanished after a few seconds. When I opened my eyes there stood a robot thing with an obnoxious mustache. "_Old friend_…" he said. I pointed to myself with my posture frozen stiff. The guy nodded. "W-what's up Hige Oyaji?" that moment I understood that the thing that stood before me was the celestial spirit king that Lucy told me about once or was it twice? I ruffled my hair and cursed the trivial things off my mind. "Wait… You… You're the one Lucy made a deal with!" I yelled.

"_I admit that I was the one who took away my old friend from you…"_

"Old friend? Old friend you say? You call her your old friend but you used her as sacrifice?"

"_That was my old friend's wish… She did so to restore all your powers..."_

"Stop! I know that! Just bring Lucy back! I promised her I would bring her back!" I desperately screamed.

I feel so pathetic right now. I'm demanding to bring her back when even from the start I wasn't able to do anything to make her stay. "Lucy is… I… I promised future Lucy that I will protect the future! I promised myself I won't let nobody take someone important to me before my very eyes! But she faded! Crying in my arms she faded! And… I wasn't able to do anything…" I knelt down. My tears falling on the flower I placed atop her grave. I let out a fit of rage.

"_You have shown me the same love my old friend had the moment my old friend was ready to sacrifice herself. It was an unexpected twist of fate for us to meet and for me to hear those words from you. You no longer need to tear apart the world of spirits for we grant you this key. It is the spirit world's gate key. It will allow only four to enter and five to exit its premises."_

"Happy." I called. "Aye sir." Wiping his tears Happy flew me near Hige Oyaji. "Wait… You mean… You heard me say that I while ago… that's why you came?" was my stuttering question.

He just smiled this creepy grin _"My old friend lies in a castle where spirits such as I are forbidden to roam nor reach… I shall warn you that you must find her before the next day ends or else you'll never be able to retrieve her for all eternity."_

"Are you kidding me Hige Oyaji? If it's Lucy then an hour would be more than enough! I'll not only find her but I'll bring her back and I'll most certainly never let her go ever again. You heard the man. Are you coming with me? Erza… Gray…" I proudly remarked at Hige Oyaji and at the two who were hiding behind the trees for a while now.

"Looks like we're being dragged somewhere again." The boxers wearing pervert said. "I guess it can't be helped. Lucy's a part of our team after all." Says Erza.

"Since when were they there Natsu?" Happy asked with a confused tone. "Actually, we never left." Gray corrected. "I admit I was also worried about Natsu that's why I hung around." Erza admitted. "Like there was anything to be worried about, idiots!" I ranted making Happy sway a bit. Gray argued a bit and Erza tried to pacify us to no avail. "_My old friend is lucky indeed to have you as her comrades...Good Luck my friends…_" Hige Oyaji's voice echoed interrupting our argument midsentence and with his last words echoing into the dark sky Hige Oyaji disappeared.

There we stood-the three of us, in front of Lucy's grave "We'd have to destroy this grave when we get back." Erza said. "Lucy might freak out if she sees this." Gray agreed.

I held out the key and said "Open Gate of the Spirit World! Magnam Portam!" as I pronounced these words a tall grand gate appeared before us. All three of us held onto the door and pushed it open with all our might. When it finally opened all I had in mind was Lucy and how I'm going to wake her up.

"Natsu." I heard a voice from far away that seemed to call me. I knew who it was and it fired me up so much that I ran towards its direction.

"Just you wait. I'm coming, Lucy."


	3. A Month Without Lucy

**A/N:** Hey! I've been gone for a while! This is actually just a filler chapter _ why? I don't know why!

I just wanted to narrate how Natsu was during those days that Lucy wasn't around…

But I think I failed though… *mentally kills myself*

Anyway, it wouldn't hurt for you to do a review right? I just want to know what you think of the story as of press time… (press time wut?)

This filler chapter took longer than the ordinary ones.. and that is because I didn't want Natsu to suffer long.. I looooooooooove him! xD lol I'll do a double update today… I guess… not that anyone cares xD

Thanks to those few people who unbelievably liked this story so far…

Okay here we go…

**DISCLAIMER: **(do I have to put this every chapter? Btw, FT 367 is out! Read it or die!) This story is brought to this world by Hiro Mashima 3

**A Month Without Lucy**

Erza's POV

We pushed the gate with all our might and since it was the three of us pushing, it didn't take long for it to open. As if on cue, all three of us ran with Natsu leading the way. He looked a lot more alive now that he found a way to get Lucy back. "Hey Natsu! Slow down a bit will you? You cheeky bastard!" Gray scolded but instead of slowing down Natsu kept up his speed. "Gray." I said while keeping my eyes locked onto the road ahead. "I think the Natsu that runs in front of us both is the one I prefer than the Natsu I saw after Lucy left."

1 month earlier

"Looks like we have to start from scratch again." Master Makarov said. "But since this can be considered another victory for Fairy Tail, then why don't we celebrate? Are you up for it you foolish brats?" he continued as everyone immediately agreed. As expected of Fairy Tail.

"Gramps." A voice said taking away everybody's attention. It was Natsu. He looked devastated. Yes, he was beaten up but he was supposed to be the one making a ruckus by now. He held up a shiny thing that reflected the sun's rays making it hard to focus but when we got to know what it was we were all confused. "Lucy is…" Natsu began to talk or at least, tried to.

Happy flew near Natsu asking what happened, where was Lucy and why was he barely able to talk. Happy's tears welled up as he was still trying to fight it back. Natsu just knelt in the middle of the mess and wasn't able to talk anymore. There we understood that Lucy was no longer with us. We wanted to hold her funeral rights but we got preoccupied with handling the council's interrogation and rebuilding the guild so it got pushed back a bit.

Three weeks passed and Natsu tried his best to get his spirits back up but once he was all alone, the loneliness and regret were all you would see in his eyes, plus the fact that he was strangely kind and well behaved.

No one dared mention Lucy's name since everyone was worried about how Natsu would react if we did.

"Erza." Master called. I immediately went near him and asked why he called. "Why not take a job?" he suggested. It was a great idea! Maybe breaking a few houses would get Natsu to lighten up a little.

"Natsu, Gray, we're going on a mission." I ordered. Gray seemed to get the idea and answered "Sure I'll go but I think I'm all the help you'll ever need. This little shitfire will just hold us down." Rage was Natsu's classic response to being teased like this and everyone who heard our conversation waited for his response.

Natsu was sitting atop a tall pile of lumber he stacked himself. After hearing what Gray said, he immediately jumped down. Here it goes.

"I guess you're going with only Gray then." He said with a cheerful smile on his face. The air around us stood still and everybody froze. Nobody believed what they just heard. Even Laxus wore this confused look on his face.

Gajeel who was sitting in a corner a while ago approached Natsu and threw a punch at him. Everybody was waiting for this moment! Maybe Natsu could keep his cool when Gray badmouthed him since they do that everyday but Gajeel doesn't punch Natsu in a regular basis so we expected this much to work. "Salamander, let's have a showdown outside!" Gajeel said as he grabbed Natsu's collar.

The whole guild went with the whole idea and started cheering and betting. All the members immediately put their bets on Gajeel to annoy Natsu more. Even Happy joined in and placed his bet on Gajeel.

Funny, this was supposed to be the part where Lucy calls Happy a heartless cat.

"Okay everyone. Gather outside!" Master said helping in our efforts to cheer Natsu up. Unexpectedly, Natsu complied to the showdown and so he and Gajeel stood face to face outside. "Natsu. If you win this showdown, then I'll allow you to fight me again." I said to motivate him even more.

"Sure." He said with a smile. Our plan seems to be working.

Gajeel and Natsu charged towards each other aiming to knock each other out. Natsu looked unwavered by Gajeel's attacks as they kept on retaliating with fist after fist, kick after kick. Everyone was cheering loudly, happy to see Natsu enjoy fighting with Gajeel.

It should have went smoothly but Natsu seemed to suddenly remember something that made him stop fighting Gajeel back. "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon." Natsu shouted as he commenced the attack.

Gajeel moved a few meters away from Natsu. Everyone in the sidelines that were almost fried by Natsu's attack was about to shout at him to be more careful when he said, "I'm not up for a fight after all." He laughed as he slowly walked out the crowd and while he was on his way, Warren accidentally bumped onto him. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." Natsu said as he went on his way in a weird and goofy manner.

"Hey Natsu." Master called him stopping him from making it far.

"What is it Gramps?" Natsu asked without even turning to face Master.

"Lucy is now with her parents in the heavens. You'd have to deal with that sooner or later. Now, get yourself ready and go with Erza and Gray."

"I know. I will." He briefly answered and continued to walk away. Happy looked worried as he followed and flew behind him.

In the afternoon, we went on our way to Hargeon where our job was at. We were supposed to guard a trading event that will take place there, as many pirates aim to target the port during these kinds of events.

When the traders came and the event started, the three of us waited for anything suspicious to happen.

"Erza, I smell gunpowder." Natsu said and after a few seconds, a barrel atop one of the trading ships exploded causing one of the masts to break. Natsu ate the flame to avoid it from spreading and I immediately stormed off to fight the pirates that came.

Gray, who I ordered to sit and guard the traders also engaged in a fight. Icicles were flying everywhere.

Natsu dashed and blew fire directed to the icicles, preventing them from hitting anything nearby. "Nice one, Natsu." I proudly said.

I smacked my forehead with the realization I came to. We were here to make Natsu wreck stuff. Master thought that if he somehow gets Lucy's death off his mind for a while then maybe he could go back to normal.

"Gray." I shouted. "Tell Natsu to fly higher up so that he could use the Fire Dragon's Roar to stop the pirates."

"The whole port will be blown up that way!" he answered but when he finally gets what I was planning to do, he immediately complied.

"Natsu!" I heard Gray call. "Finish this with one blow! Fly higher!" he ordered. I knew Natsu heard everything loud and clear but he didn't do anything.

One word describing how he fought was 'careful'. He was very careful not to hit anything other than the pirates. He wasn't reckless, brute, or rash about his actions. He was perfectly calm and careful.

"You have our thanks for saving our heads Fairy Tail mages. You did your job well. We even thought that after your fight, the port might not look like a port anymore and here we are seeing that nearly nothing was destroyed." The representative of the traders thanked. He even gave us a bonus for the job well done.

Natsu looked the same when we returned, trying hard to keep his happy face on.

Master summoned Natsu in his office to talk to him. The whole guild pressed their ears onto the door to Master's office to listen to their conversation.

"Natsu, things have been pushed aside for a while, aint' it." Master said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lucy's funeral rights. It took long but since our schedule is now clearing up, why not look for a place where we can put Lucy's grave?"

"I know just the place!"

"Huh? You decided already?"

"It's not like that. Happy and I passed by a cliff one time and we thought we would tell Lucy about it but after everything that happened we never had the chance. It was a nice place for star gazing." We heard his voice drop.

"It's decided then. One more thing, I'm sure Lucy is happy now."

"I said I know that. Why do you keep on reminding me? Are you going senile Gramps?"

"Natsu. Do you think smiling stupidly is enough of a cover up, you foolish brat! Lucy is watching everyone from the heavens right now; do you think she'll be happy seeing you like that?"

Natsu kept quiet. After a while, he stepped outside the room looking like he's thinking things through.

From that day on, he slowly regained his spirits.

Lucy's funeral came and we were all present. Everyone was crying their eyes out.

Unexpectedly, Natsu was late but we were taken aback not because he was late but by the fact that he and Happy wore suits. It was unusual for Natsu to wear those kinds of clothes even for an occasion such as this.

Master cleared his throat to get everybody's attention then gave his speech and after it everyone placed their flowers around the grave.

Natsu just stood there. He didn't care whether he was the only one left or maybe he just didn't notice.

I was about to head back too when I felt a bit worried about Natsu and decided to return to where the grave stood. On my way there, I saw Gray. "So it seem the both of us are worried about him." I concluded.

"As if. I just forgot something there." He said as we both went back.

"Lucy. I beat the Tartaros' bastards a million times over like you told me!" I heard Natsu say. "You told me not to pick fights, not to challenge anyone out of the blue and not to go around wrecking things when I'm out for a job. You're really stupid, aren't you? You really think I could do that? That's not in my character at all! You even made me put on this ridiculous suit!" he went on.

Then it hit me. The reason why he was avoiding fights and acting like how he was these past days was all because what Lucy told him. I smiled at how foolish and naïve Natsu was, not even realizing what he was in the middle of, not even realizing his own feelings.

**END OF FLASHBACK **


	4. MINE!

**A/N : **Hello! Thanks to those who followed this story and especially to those who added it to their favorites!

Last night, I was actually having second thoughts if ever I should continue writing since I thought nobody's going to read it anyway (Yeah I have no self confidence! xD) but then those miraculous followers appeared and boosted up my confidence! Guys I love your whole existence! You rock!

Thanks to those who gave their time writing reviews! If you have time please write me your review of the story so far! I will reply! Promise! Haha not that anyone actually wants that *dies

I did a double update today! (again not that anybody cares)

Thanks for wasting your time reading the author's note xD

**DISCLAIMER: **this story is brought to us by Hiro Mashima-sensei

**MINE!**

Natsu's POV

We rushed to the direction where I heard Lucy's voice. As the voice got a little louder than the one before, a palace came to view.

The palace looked like that of the Fiore Kingdom's, only it looked a lot more magical.

I forgot to control myself and I immediately outran Erza and Gray.

I stopped in front of the castle's gate, which was bound by a huge lock and chains. I clenched my fist, ground my teeth, and aimed for the lock. "Natsu don't!" Happy warned but I did it anyway.

My bare fists hit the huge steel lock as I saw blood drop at the stone-bricked path where I stood. The pain came instantly as it hit me that I wasn't able to use my magic. I tried setting my hand on fire but also failed.

Moments later, Erza and Gray came. "Erza! Gray! Natsu is doing stupid things again!" Happy said while taking off from my shoulder only to fall face first against the floor. "It looks like we won't be able to use our powers here." I informed the two of them while I held my injured hand.

I was really getting irritated. Coming this close and not being able to do a thing about a freaking door!

I held the gate bars with both my hands and tightened my grip, wanting to tear it apart. I asked Erza and Gray to help but even with the three of us combined the gate bars didn't even budge a little.

This thing is really ticking me off.

We could've climbed the gate but when we tried to, the gate suddenly grew and shot up to the skies.

I kept on punching the gate as my hands continued to take the damage. "Natsu! That's enough!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy is… Lucy is inside this gate, right?" I agitatedly said.

"Natsu!" I heard Happy call. "What is it Happy?" I turned not wanting to pay attention. "What is that thing glowing in your pocket?" he answered.

I slid my hands inside my glowing pocket and took out what was inside. "That's the key the Celestial Spirit King gave you, right Natsu?" Gray said.

I held the key with my injured hand and pointed it towards the lock. Little spheres of light started to gather and stick to the key. It got too annoyingly bright that I was forced to close my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes as the light faded. The key changed its appearance.

Not knowing what to do, I just assumed this key will open the lock so I stuck it in and gave it a little twist.

The huge lock shattered in bits and pieces of light landing onto my injured hand. I was surprised to see the wounds on my hands slowly disappearing. I pocketed the key and stared at my hand. Unbelievably, there were no wounds left. Even the traces of blood that dripped on the floor can no longer be seen.

I saw a ring on my ring finger with a lock design in the middle. I wanted to take it off but before I even bothered to, the gate opened as if inviting us to come in.

The three of us looked at each other and nodded in agreement. We ran inside with Happy dangling on my shoulders.

We first noticed the garden that was lined with different kinds of flowers leading to a hedge maze. Erza lead the way and we passed through it with a breeze. Then we climbed a grand stairwell leading to a huge door, though this time it wasn't locked.

We easily pushed open the doors.

I was getting a bad feeling about how we just slid past everything so easily but let the thought slid off my mind as we entered the halls.

"Natsu." I heard the voice again, this time as if it were in the next room. I turned to Erza and Gray who seemed to have heard it too.

I was kind of disappointed that I'm not the only one to hear her voice. What? Me? Disappointed? Why would I? Erza and Gray hearing her voice would only help us find her faster, right? So why am I feeling like this?

"Hey Natsu! Get your ass over here!" Gray called popping his head from a room he and Erza went to while I was spacing out.

I slowly walked towards where Gray and Erza was. "Natsu! It's Lucy! It's Lucy!" Happy said with all his excitement gushing out. I just stared at the blonde girl that was seated on a golden throne in the middle of a huge hall, wearing a pink gown decorated with flowers and atop her head rests a crown of flowers. "Lucy." I breathed out. It almost seemed impossible for me to see her again. Now, there she sat fastened to her seat by pink flowers and vines. She had a serene expression on her face as if she was just sleeping.

I thought I won't be able to see her again.

I ran to her only to be stopped halfway by Erza and Gray. "Natsu! Think things through first!" I heard Gray ordered. I kept on struggling causing the two of them to stumble and fall on their backs.

A barrier suddenly appeared dividing the three of us. In a split second, a strange light hit Erza and Gray.

"Erza! Ice Freak!" I yelled while hammering my fists onto the barrier that suddenly appeared.

"Calm down, young boy." Gray said.

"Ice cube what happened to Erza?"

"Erza? Is that the name of this young lady that lay here?"

"Got you brain frozen? Of course, that's Erza! And how come you could pass and I can't?"

Gray just went on walking towards Lucy. He lifted her hand and gave it a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing Gray!?"

"Oh such foul language. You must be this girl's lover?"

"Lover my ass! Let me in and maybe I would kick some sense into that brain of yours, Gray!" I roared. I didn't even know why I was infuriated. All I know is that I wanted to beat the crap out of Gray right now and this barrier is getting on my way of settling things.

He went on twiddling Lucy's hair with his fingers, touching her face and getting all too familiar. "Damn you, Gray! Get your hands off of Lucy!" I warned.

"Gray this, Gray that. You're saying my name wrong, young lad. I am Julius, a spirit of a human-just like your friend here, trapped in this castle after sacrificing myself for the victory of my comrades, comrades who misused my sacrifices and forgot me! I've been waiting for visitors for a long time now. oh, and lucky me, I now have a body again, plus, a beautiful princess to live with me forever." He boasted.

"I never asked anything about you! You just went ranting out your pitiful life! I never even gave a fuck about background stories you bastard!" I growled while hitting the barrier with my fists. "Aren't you getting a little to familiar with Lucy you freak?! Saying stuffs about making her live with you forever who would want someone as lame as you to be their partner!" My fists started to hurt but all I could think of was getting Gray's ass back here.

"You can't even do anything about that barrier and here you go spouting nonsense." He laughed as he cupped Lucy's face with one hand. He slowly put his face near Lucy's. "Damn you bastard! " I yelled as loud as I ever could and hear it echo through the halls.

I noticed that the ring I got from opening the gates to this palace was sparkling. I stared at my hands as I balled it to a fist. The anger that flowed inside of me can no longer be controlled.

A spark ignited from the ring. I felt my magic surge up.

"What if I do this, lover boy?" Gray said. He then slowly pressed his lips onto Lucy's, looked at me then smiled. "What will you do? Or what _can _you do? This princess is mine." he teased.

I gritted my teeth and hollered "That's it!" I lifted my fist, and rammed it onto the barrier.

The barrier cracked, broke, as its pieces slammed onto the cold hard marble ground shattering and scattering as light.

I stared at Gray as my arms blazed fire, "Lucy is mine."


	5. Determination

**A/N:** THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY UP UNTIL THIS MOMENT XD oh and I dedicate this chapter to **FairyTailGirl2** for the awesome review.. She made me laugh so hard when I've read that.. I'm still laughing.. I'm losing sanity mwahahaha..

Ahem.. oh and for **xaturos95's** review.. I am expecting Lucy to do a lot in the next chapters.. better than letting her just sit there.. xD I'm researching about constellations right now and I do want her to perform other contracts.. please wait for them.. :3

To those who followed this story, I really am thankful! You give me strength and also faith in myself.. Please read my pm's… I wrote those with all my heart.. please reply though it would be annoying.. xD

Oh and I'm looking for a nice name to call a girl character for this story.. If you don't mind please leave suggestions… I'll try to double update today.. "TRY"

P.S

Please don't mentally kill me after reading this chapter.. thanks

**Disclaimer:** same as last chapter lol

**Chapter 5:** **Determination**

"Pfft.. ahahahaha." Gray laughed as he held his stomach trying to stop himself from his fit of laughter. "Mine you say? This palace was made out of my own memories and magical powers! I can make anything appear or disappear from here whenever I wanted to! You are basically an insect hovering around!" He continued as he returned to his previously obnoxious attitude.

"Shut up and fight, ghostly bastard!" I retorted as I immediately dashed towards him. I clenched my fists harder, accompanying the punch I was about to deliver with all the rage I had contained. I furrowed my brows as my punch almost hit his face if only he hadn't held out his hand the exact moment, creating another barrier between us, with him and Lucy just a breath away.

"You really do have a problem with listening to other people." He arrogantly scoffed. "Natsu, it looks like the new barrier is thicker than before." Happy concluded his voice rippling as if losing hope. "It doesn't matter, Happy. No matter how thick a barrier might be-when I'm this close to getting Lucy back, I won't back down. I'll just have to break anything that blocks the way." I hissed angrily.

"Listen young lad." Gray said looking at me straight in the eye with an easygoing look on his face. He snapped his fingers and as sudden as the snap's sound died out in the surroundings, a throne appeared. It looked identical to what Lucy's sitting on, only it had been colored white. He removed his coat and allowed it to fall onto the floor as he sat onto the chair he made. He still had his stripping habit.

"Natsu, I really think we should listen to him for a bit." Happy said as he tugged the hem of my pants.

"You should _listen_ to the blue cat." He said emphasizing the word. "Since, you might as well know that that ring you are wearing as of this moment is the only thing that could get you out of this place alive. Besides, that is the combination of the lock of the gate here and the Celestial Spirit King's key and smashing that against such a thick barrier without thinking would have you wonder which one would break first. My bet's on the ring though."

I looked at the ring the lock transformed into when it shattered. 'So this was what gave me my magic back.' I realized.

"Without that you'll no longer have a ticket out of here, right?" he said as a giggle escaped his mouth.

"So you think that actually scares me? You even giggled like a half-assed schoolgirl." I looked at him as deadly as a threat I am to him. I allowed both of my arms to be engulfed in flames and-as if that wasn't enough, I made the flame larger.

Gray looked like he knew what I was planning to do but he didn't look like his hopes were faltering, instead, the look on his face suddenly became blood thirsty.

My fists first made contact onto the barrier followed by my flames that were soon dispersed themselves. I lifted my arms while watching the barrier form cracks and slowly disintegrated like the first one.

I threw a fist to his face only to be caught by his hand. I did the same thing with my other fist and the same thing happened. Had Gray been this strong before? Or was he really possessed? I really don't get any of this at all!

He uttered something under his breath, a light ray hit me and the next thing I knew is that I could hardly move. The lower half of my body seemed to be frozen stiff.

He slowly moved his face near me and said, "I won't be able to kill the body I possessed and I can never again use it if I leave from it, but then here you come, all mighty and valiant. Maybe I'll take your body instead and go live in the human world again. If you die, those will all be possible."

I was frozen and paralyzed from where I stood. I gritted my teeth wanting to smack Gray right in the face right now."Happy, bite him or anything!." I called out. "Natsu, I can't move too." He replied. I was about to yell out loud my frustrations when Gray suddenly snapped his fingers but instead of a chair, a saber appeared out of nowhere. He held onto it-his goal was obvious, wanting to end my life.

"NO! I won't die here!" I struggled not looking helpless but as determined as I'll ever be. "Lucy's just a breath away! I'm not going to give up now that I know that I could bring her back!" I roared.

I forced myself to move.

"You've gotta be faster than that if you don't want to killed." Gray teased as he waved his blade before me and walked to and fro my direction.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

Gray smiled and mocked my slow motion. He then laughed and aimed his blade.

Just a bit more and I'll be able to free myself from this freakin' frozen state…

"Good bye young boy."

A light flashed. Gray's laugh echoed and slowly faded through the halls.

"NATSU DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I heard Happy cry.

I was fighting back unconsciousness as Happy instructed me but I wasn't able to keep myself awake.

Funny thing was, I never got to see Lucy… or Gray… All I could remember seeing last were flowers…


	6. Growing up with Lucy

**A**/**N**: Hi there! See! I did my best and updated again today! See! I thank **Tiffy**-**chan858** for your suggestion! You are the lone soul that cares .. bwahahah.. and sorry for that cliffhanger.. My head was actually dangling from drowsiness when I was trying hard to finish that short chapter.. I dedicate this chapter to your awesome self… Thanks for bearing with this story.. Hope you enjoy xD

Anyways, I made up and made this chapter long… It's too long it's boring!

Ugh… I loathe my writing skills.. xD

Hey! I updated because it was the weekends. I just started school and I'm already demanding a vacation.. I want one! Who's going on a trip? Take me with you!

**Disclaimer: fairy tail = hiro mashima-sensei**

Please read and review btw!

**Chapter 6: Growing Up with Lucy**

**NATSU'S POV**

The light shone directly upon my face, teasing me to open my eyes and wake up. Plus, the fact that someone kept on calling my name and rocking my body back and forth. "Natsu! Wake up!" the voice called again. It was a tiny and squeaky voice-must be a girl. When I've had enough I rose to where I lay and stared at the direction of the voice that kept on disturbing my hard-earned slumber.

Silky blonde hair, doe-like brown eyes, and a face of an angel were all I saw. I wanted to call her name aloud but I was afraid that I was just dreaming. I was about to reach out my hand to her yet I was shaking so much I couldn't muster the courage to do so. "What happened Natsu? It's like you've seen a ghost?" says Lucy. "I found your cat by the bushes. Want to come?" She continued

I was right. Lucy was the one in front of me though she might seem a little bit shorter. Wait… That's not it! Lucy hasn't shrunk! She reverted to childhood! "Lucy!" I yelled. She immediately turned around. "What is it Natsu?"

"How… how come you turned into a child? Did that bastard Gray do anything bad to you?" I asked her as I worriedly lifted her so that she would meet my eye.

She stared at me, smiled, and ruffled my head, "You've grown up Natsu. You also have the Fairy Tail guild mark too."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid? I met you when we were kids! You stayed in our mansion for a week. Did you forget that?"

"What? No. I could only remember getting lost in a few places when I was a kid but I don't remember meeting you. I only met you when you were older- at Hargeon."

She pouted, probably irritated by the fact that I forgot. "That's mean." She said.

I put her back on the ground and let her lead me to where Happy was. I was still confused with what she meant by all those things she said. Did I forget meeting her? Have I really met her back then?

"There's your cat." She pointed to the blue cat standing there holding a bunch of leaves.

"Happy." I called. He immediately turned around. "Natsu! You had me worried!" Happy cried. "What where you doing here?" I asked. He put out his hands that held the herbs. "I was looking for a bad smelling plant to wake you up." He said. I knelt down, patted his head and thanked him.

"What a cute cat!" Lucy said. I gave her a confused look as if she said something crazy-well she did. "You don't know Happy?" I asked. "Happy? Is that his name?" she returned with a question.

"Who are you, really?"

"I am Lucy's childhood past, a part of her spirit. I do look a bit transparent don't I? hehe.. I only have memories of when she was a kid and a little bit of what happened between you and Julius. You see, this place is starting to suck her memories and magic. By the end of this day, the suction process will be done and I, along with the other fragments of her memories will stay at this place forever. Like what happened to the guy who possessed your friend."

"If you only have memories of when Lucy was a kid, then how come you remember me? I met Lucy at a port in Hargeon, if I remember things correctly."

"Huh? You met me again in the future? Was I beautiful when I grow up? Did I already get a boyfriend?"

"What?" I shot her my confused glare again. Even Happy gave her the same look. "It's impossible for you to get a boyfriend." Happy and I said, waving our hands in denial.

"How mean!" Lucy raised her voice. Happy and I laughed making the mood lighten up a bit.

"Jeez… Why do you worry about finding a boyfriend when you already have Happy and me?" I said as I scratched my head. "I bet _you_ are the reason why I won't get a boyfriend though." She retorted.

"But… how exactly in this world do you know me?" I repeated my question.

"Have you forgotten Natsu? I was the reason you joined Fairy Tail. Come here. I'll make you remember."

I went closer to her and knelt. She held my head with both her hands and instructed me to close my eyes.

**Flashback**

**Lucy's POV**

I went out of dad's office in a hurry. "Today… was my birthday." I uttered under my breath as I continuously ran past the hallways.

I went inside the kitchen and grabbed the other batches of rice balls that I made for Papa. I won't be needing this anymore. I'd have to throw it all away.

I packed the rice balls in a lunchbox and headed straight for the garden. By the time I reached the garden where my mom's grave was, my tears were already falling. "Mama. I did my best to make Papa a rice ball that I thought he will like… but then… but then he got mad at me and swept it away with his hand." I cried and cried.

"Grooooooooowl."

"Huh? What's that? Did I just hear something growl?" I asked myself stopping my tears for a while. I tiptoed towards the direction where I heard the growl come from.

I shoved the branches of the trees I passed through making a path for myself. I heard the growl grow louder as a vision of a boy lying on the ground came to sight. He had pink hair and was wearing a red long sleeved shirt together yellow pants with brown hems, brown shoes and a scale like scarf.

I poked his body with a stick that was lying around the grassy floor. "Soooooo… hungry …" the boy was able to say. He then stood up and sniffed around.

"I smell food." He said. He then moved close to me and sniffed the lunchbox that I was holding and stared at me like a hungry lunatic. "Are you gonna eat that?" He enthusiastically asked.

"Not at all. You can have it." I said.

He suddenly grabbed the lunchbox and ate the rice balls. He then stopped eating; his eyes sparkled as he looked at me with a bright toothy grin. "This is delicious! Who made these?"

"I-I did."

"Whoa! You're awesome!" he said as he continued on munching on the rice balls.

"A-Are you lost?"

"No. Am cuwenly wookin fow Iwmeal." (I am currently looking for Igneel)

"Who's that?"

"May dawd. Kish a dwagon." (He's a dragon)

"Eeeeeeeh? Isn't that impossible?"

"Wa? Ish phoshbel!" (What? It's possible)

"Then… do you know magic?"

"Magic? Yeah! Igneel taught me dragon slaying magic!"

"A dragon? Teaching dragon-slaying magic? Isn't that kind of masochistic?"

"Miso? What? Whatever… it's not!"

"Then do you plan on joining a guild when you grow up?"

"Guild? What's that? Is that a kind of food?" He asked. Finishing off the rice balls.

"It's a place where people who know magic gather. It's a special place to accept jobs and stuff. It's an amazing place!"

"Are guilds really that fun."

"Yeah. There are a lot of mages there that might know where Igneel is! You can ask around there!"

"Really?" his eyes sparkled with hope.

"When I grow up I wanted to join a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Sounds lame!" he said. "But if you want to go there then maybe I can accompany you there."

"You know the way?"

"No! But you would at least need someone to be with you on the way there right? I would need to search for a lot of places of to look for Igneel anyway."

"That's a promise okay!" I told him but then reality hit me. I was the only heir to the Heartfilia family's property. That's not something I could throw away so that I could join a guild. Besides, I don't want to leave Papa alone.

"By the way, my name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said holding out his hand. "My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I replied as I shook his hand.

Natsu stayed longer than he planned and helped in doing odd jobs around the house. I was happy because I finally found someone to play with.

"Lucy, do you own this whole place?"

"Err.. yeah… sort of…" 'we actually own the whole place.' I thought.

"You look like you won't get out of this place any time soon."

"Yeah." I said as my mood dropped.

"Then I'll go there first."

"Huh? Go where?" I looked at him confused.

"I'll join the guild you wanted to join so bad. I'll join Fairy Tail then I'll come back for you."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"But I just met you! You might not remember what you say today!"

"Do I look like I'm that stupid?"

"Then promise me!" I said as I stuck out my pinky finger. "Promise." He said as he wrapped his pinky around mine.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**NATSU'S POV**

She slowly lifted her hands off my head, smiled and said "See! I told you so!"

"But that doesn't help in explaining how we got here! Baka Lucy!" Happy said as she hugged the little Lucy tightly. "Oy, oy, if you're going to tease her then act a little bit tougher." I scolded Happy.

"Lucy! I missed you Lucy! I missed bullying Lucy!" Happy cried. The little girl patted his head to calm him down and said "There there, don't cry."

"Natsu! Lucy's kindness is freaking me out!" Happy cried even louder.

"Ahaha. This is a funny cat. Will I get to be your friend neko-chan?"

"Natsu! Lucy called me neko-chan! That's not insulting at all! Where's the noisy Lucy?" He cried his loudest.

Little Lucy handed Happy over to me and started to explain, "This place sucks magic power of celestial mages and spirits who sacrifice themselves for greater power. After it has consumed everything the body has, it creates an illusory place that the owner of the body considers as his home, leaving only the soul to roam about. It only takes a matter of a day in the celestial world for this place to consume everything allowing the owner of the body to control anything and everything that is within his or her memory territory. Any questions so far?"

She was explaining technical stuffs and she looks so little, making it somewhat weird since I'm only getting a few pointers of what she was saying.

"My present self's magic power is in the middle of the suction process that's why she was able to protect you; teleporting you from Julius' territory to hers. Did you understand that?"

"Aye?" I replied quite dizzy due to the processing of the information.

"We've got to hurry Natsu." Happy said.

"One more thing." Lucy said stopping Happy and I.

Lucy closed his eyes. She slowly levitated, her hair flowing in all sorts of directions. "You need the memory keys to wake up the present Lucy. Each past Lucy that you encounter are considered as memory keys. If you remember a significant memory in which you and that time's Lucy had then you can transform her into a key."

She was engulfed in a yellowish light. Radiant spheres danced around her as she disintegrated into the brilliance.

"You kept your promise Natsu. Though it took time… You came back for me and allowed me to join the guild of my dreams. You gave me the best birthday ever." was her last words.

A bright light flashed and a red key remained floating mid-air.

"Thanks Lucy." I uttered holding the key tightly in my hands.


End file.
